Jared
'Approval:' 12/25/14 4 feats Razze v3.2 'Personality' Jared is mostly a usual teen who goes to school. He values freedom strongly and dislikes those who tries taking it away. He stays away from drugs and alcohol scared that they will interfere with the medical pills he has to take 2 a day. Jared is a bit socially awkward and really wants to go on missions. Like his father he craves going on adventures and loves the fact they allow him to get out of his normal box of a life. Jared is friendly to most ninjas and is usually bored. His school grades are okay, higher than average though going on missions affect this negatively. History and Story ''' '''Background: Jared was a troubled baby who almost died at birth. A medical ninja named Dr. Loghana managed to save him via complex surgery and he takes two pills like substances everyday ever since. Dr. Loghana is also the one who gave him his dark release tattoos. A long time ago Jared wanted to be a ninja. His father agreed, mother disagreed. Father got him a tutor who got him up to genin level. Father disappeared mysteriously, and mother got him out of ninjahood and into a school not to far away from Skyloft's current location. This boarding school is where he has lived up to now. His best friendNPC who had the same tutor as him became a courier ninja and they stay in touch. Genin Arc: Some stuff happened, will write in entirety later. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades and Abilities' Feats earned so far: 4 Genin l: Eye of Kagura ' '''Genin ll: Dark Release ' Banked feats: 0 Feat In Progress: 4/8 Quest Point Total: 12 Reset Day is Wednesday to Tuesday Jared's Qp and Ryo History Equipment and Ryo * Ryo From earlier Characters: (41,500 from Jasper, 33,000 from Jaron)= (74,500) * Ryo Earned: 6,000 * Ryo Total: 80,500 Jared's Qp and Ryo History '''Equipment: * (5) Two Spring Loaded Wrist Blades * (4) Retractable shield- On left arm * (1) Slingshot * Signal Flares * Glowsticks * Binoculars * Earpiece Radios (Ear Mics) * Rope/Grappling Kit * Camping gear Mission Items *Nothing yet :( Basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu * Transformation CP each * Clone Technique CP each * Body Flicker Technique CP each * Body Replacement Technique (or Substitution) CP each * Rope Escape Technique CP each * Basic Sealing Technique CP each * Tree Climbing Practice CP each * Water Surface Walking Practice CP each * Basic use of tools and weapons * Basic skill in throwing * General Fighting Techniques (Punches, kicks, strikes, blocks, etc.) * 1000 Years of Death Feats Passives/Stats/Other Over time, Jared has become stronger, and more ninja like. Thus learning new skills. # Stat Feat +5 Eye of Kagura A gift Jared was taught at a young age. # Eye of Kagura: Sight-''' The most basic skill, grants the user vision of all chakra signatures that are nearby. General sensing is rather vague, but if the user has interacted with a person before or focus on a specific individual, their sensing ability becomes greatly enhanced extending their range/detail so long as they focus on that target, but at the cost of limiting what they can sense around them. maintain '''Dark Release Strange tattoos that were given to him at birth, from Dr. Loghana, along with his pills and heart surgery that saved his life. Gives him the ability to absorb chakra. Two overlapping diamonds on each of his hands. Usually wears gloves to hide them. #'Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Seal' - The user is able to absorb chakra using the upper diamond on the seal on their hand, consisting of two interlocking diamonds. This is used in order to forcibly extract the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja, even from a considerable distance. This allows for any ninjutsu/nintai to be absorbed through the seal. cost = jutsu being absorbed cost, max is users supercharge depending on CC #'Dark Release: Judgement Force' - The user is able to expel absorbed chakra from the lower diamond on the seal on their hand. This chakra takes the appearance of pure force yet visual force This technique is built from the chakra absorbed from an opponent, so it is not as costly, however it cannot be used unless a jutsu has been absorbed previously. Cost = 1/2 cost of jutsu absorbed, move has equal power to jutsu absorbed previously. Minimum cost 5CP for 10 CP Absorb (Functions exactly like Dark Release: Judgement except not flames.) Category:Character